


his touches bleed my heart to death, but better than the skin on my back

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo helps Tsukishima out of her abusive relationship</p><p>PSA: DO NOT WORRY KUROO IS NOT THE ONE DOING THE ABUSE HE IS TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD</p><p>TW: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, NONCON, RAPE, ABUSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fragile porcelain pieces

Kuroo was an extremely calm man; nothing rarely surprised him and he was usually prepared for anything. Being the captain of his volleyball team had molded him into that kind of person; expect the unexpected was his motto. He had heard thumping from the apartment below him but he always paid it no mind; it happened all the time and he thought nothing of it. But on his way down the stairs to go out and have a quick smoke, Kuroo was surprised to see a pretty blonde girls sitting on the floor crying. Curious, he walked over to see if she was okay and was shocked to recognize it was none other than Tsukishima Kei.

He went into panic mode as he got closer, running this time, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the bruises. Suddenly everything was coming together; the noises under his room, Kei suddenly wearing long sleeved shirts (which Kuroo had thought looked nice on her), the slight limps when she walked during practice. Everything made sense. She had noticed him running up to her and felt embarrassed, wiping her eyes and standing up abruptly. But she could barely stand and nearly fell over. Kuroo caught her carefully, cautious as to not hurt her.

Without thinking twice, Kuroo picked her up and carried her back to his own room; he’d call the police later after he tore apart the man’s limbs so he could never hurt anyone again. But Tsukishima came first. “Kuroo…” She breathed out shakily. Tsukishima was used to the abuse, the bruises on her arms, the scratches on her thighs and the constant soreness between her legs. She felt that if she left him, she probably would have been killed. So her only option, in her mind, was to put on a brave face and tough it out until he got bored with her. What she did not expect was for Kuroo to show up at a time where she was most vulnerable.

“That asshole.” Kuroo groaned as he opened the door to his apartment with his foot and carried her to his bed (he figured it was a lot more comfortable than the scratchy couch and smelled better too since Kuroo rarely even used his bed. “I greet that guy every morning. I shared my beer with him. I talked to his mom!” Kuroo was beyond infuriated; he still would have been pissed if it was any other girl, but the fact that it was Tsukishima, the girl he had been crushing over since they met at their very first training camp, he felt sick to his stomach.

Kuroo stomped all the way into the bathroom to get his first aid kit and stomped all the way back, touching her body gently despite the fury that was boiling hot inside of him. Tsukishima wanted to speak up, to tell him she was fine, to tell him she didn’t need special treatment, that it was no big deal (because he’d done worse) but she couldn't find her voice. Kuroo’s hands were sweet and soft despite his attitude, cleaning the blood from her face and from her arms, scared to find out if she had marks elsewhere. He had always thought Tsukishima was beautiful, from her gorgeous, long hair, her intoxicating eyes, and her slim arms and legs, the grace she carried about herself when she walked...she was Kuroo’s ideal woman. And seeing her beauty marred by large purple and yellow bruises, puffy lips and red eyes, deep scratches on her long legs...Kuroo felt partly responsible that he didn’t notice sooner.

And they weren’t really friends. Sometimes they exchanged texts, but Tsukishima usually ignored them since he pestered her so much. But somehow she felt as if he was the only shoulder she had to lean on, the only she really needed right then and there. Once he was done bandaging her arms, he moved to her legs. Tsukishima was wearing shorts that went to her mid-thigh, which still revealed a lot of skin because of her height (she was only half an inch shorter that Kuroo). Kuroo took some peroxide on a piece of cotton and gently ran it over her cuts and scrapes.

Tsukishima’s nails dug into the male’s back as she clung to him, crying out in pain. “Shh, Tsukki, it’s okay.” Kuroo whispered, moving slower as to not cause her too much discomfort. Once the scratches were clean, he bandaged them up. But there was one left that bothered him; it was deeper and more purple and black than the others, but it was mostly covered by her shorts. How it even got there worried Kuroo; how bad had that guy hurt her? Kuroo looked into Tsukishima’s eyes, silently asking if it was okay to treat that wound as well. She flinched at the serious gaze he gave her, biting her lip and looking away. She still had fears, worries, and her body shook with slight tremors.

But it was the mark that hurt her the most, and she felt as if she could trust Kuroo (although as she thought about it, she wasn’t really a good judge in character for dating a douchebag). She nodded though, not wanting him to do it as she slowly undid the button and zipper. Kuroo took a deep breath as the fabric was slipped off and the dark line continued a bit into her pink, polka dot panties. He ground his teeth; how could someone do something so cruel to a girl who deserved the world? To anyone, really? He knew the peroxide was going to hurt her, so he gave her a piece of cloth to bite down on.

She took it carefully, stuffing a little into her mouth to prepare. But she knew that the initial pain of the cut itself hurt more than the kindness of Kuroo’s hands. The pain she could handle. Kuroo slowly pressed the damp cotton to the outer edge, feeling pangs of guilt as she screamed loud even with the cloth between her clamped teeth. Tsukishima was trying to fight back, but tears were welling up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Tsukki. I’m so sorry.” Kuroo felt like crying as he worked his way up, using new cotton balls as each one became damp with her blood. The nails in his back were probably drawing blood but it was nothing compared to what she was dealing with right now. As he drew near her panties, he looked at her briefly before pulling the fabric back a little so he could clean the end of the scratch there.

Tsukishima was sobbing now; he’d never seen her in a state like this. Was she always crying like this, alone as she tried to will away the pain it caused her? How was she able to play volleyball like that? Quickly, he took some bandages and started wrapping them around the cut, using double since it was the deepest one. After the pain of it subsided a little bit, her cries had died down and she took the cloth out of her mouth. He got up and moved to his dresser, pulling out a pair of long, comfy sweats for her to wear. She took it with a small nod, carefully slipping her legs inside.

She had felt so embarrassed as he tended to her wounds. Tsukishima looked and felt absolutely miserable. And not only she nearly strip in front of him, but Kuroo got to see what she looked like broken down and beaten to a pulp. Tsukishima liked to think she was strong, and with good reason. It was one of the reasons why Kuroo liked her so much; her fiery attitude was remarkable and one to be feared. But then again she was female; she was weak compared to Kuroo, and she felt as if she was naked in front of him, physically and emotionally, like he could see past the walls she worked so hard in building.

“Tsukki.” Her name was spoke softly, carefully, and lovingly. She flinched, not used to the comfort and the kindness he directed at her. He would argue he was always kind, but this time there was no snarky attitude nor and cunningness that usually laced his voice. It was nothing but concern and worry; it sounded strange but not unpleasant. “How long have you been with him?” Kuroo had completely unaware that Tsukishima even had a boyfriend. Could the abuse have been going on longer than he thought. She hesitated to answer, hugging her knees to her chest. But it seemed like he wasn’t going to leave without an answer.  

“6 months.” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper and hoarse from all of the screaming.

Kuroo inched forward but stopped; he felt as if touching her would only cause her more pain. The touch of another man must be the farthest thing from comfort that she needed. And even though Kuroo wanted to do nothing but shower her in the love he had for her, he felt now wasn’t the time for that. Tsukishima could sense it too; she flinched a little, averting her gaze from him. She had always thought the gaze in his eyes was piercing, and seeking naught but her body like most men were. But if she looked into them now, she felt as if she’d fall right back to the pit she was stuck in now.

Yet Tsukishima needed something; although Kuroo did a fine job of patching her up, she felt completely broken like a porcelain vase in tiny pieces. There was no way she could just bounce back from this. It was cold despite the warmness of the room and the fuzzy pair of sweats he lent her. She raised her head to meet his gaze and crumbled the second she did. Kuroo was different from her boyfriend; though he was the cunning type, his eyes were much more different. There was a fire brewing there, but not for the reasons of harming her. They were deep, warm, like a hot chocolate by the fire on a snowy day.

She was nervous about what she was going to say. Was it going to be the wrong decision? But she had already made up her mind when he picked her up and carried her to safety. “I...don’t think I can handle the touch of a man right now.” She began, not meeting his eyes. It felt like they would melt her. “But…” Tsukishima hesitated. “If...I were to receive the comfort of a friend...of someone who cares about me...then...maybe I just...want to stay here with you tonight.” It had took all of her courage to say those words, casting aside her pride. Her eyes began to water but his closeness brought her gaze up.

They sampled by gingerly touching each other’s fingertips, touching lightly. Kuroo watched for any signs of discomfort as he traced his fingers along her arms, shoulders, and waist. Tsukishima flinched when his hands went too low so he stuck to pulling her thin frame into him by her upper waist. It was weird, to be held by him, her nose pressed against his neck. He smelled different than she imagined (or maybe it was the soap he used). She always assumed he’d smell like sweat and old volleyballs, but to her, Kuroo smelled strangely like pine and ripe bananas (maybe her mind was making her nose all wonky, she wasn’t really sure). It was slightly pungent and strong, but in a good way.

Slowly, he laid down on the bed with her, pulling the covers over them. She instantly curled into his body like a reflex. Kuroo gingerly held her close to him, but not too tight. Tsukishima closed her eyes and took off her glasses, setting them aside. Her ragged breathing had evened out, ducking her head in his chest. Kuroo had liked Tsukishima for a long time (three hundred nd forty days, seven hours, and forty five seconds, not like he was counting or anything) and with different circumstances this would have been a dream come true. But right now Tsukishima didn’t want a man; she needed a friend. And a friend he was going to be until she asked him to stop. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he’d refrain.

Though it was still late in the afternoon, his blinds were shut to keep the sunlight out and the door was shut, leaving them in perfect privacy. He could sense she was still awake, trying to get used to the new body she was cuddling with, and he was trying hard not to move too much. His hand rubbed along her back, hoping to calm her down. And at first her heart raced, nervous by the new added motion. She tried to fight the memories of the man downstairs away, reminding herself over and over that this was Kuroo, the tall, kind of annoying and pestering Nekoma volleyball captain that was always kind rather than the man who betrayed her trust and beaten her down until she was nothing. And slowly, as time progressed into early evening, she got used to it. Kuroo felt like a warm security blanket.

And when six o'clock rolled around, Tsukishima had finally fallen asleep. Kuroo was close, but he decided to watch her a little more, fearful that something might happen to her. Gingerly, his fingers reached up to undo her braid, pulling the tie out gently as to not disturb her. His fingers lightly untangled the braid, leaving Tsukishima with long, slightly wavy and curled hair that felt soft in his hands. He smiled; she should wear it down more. It suited her nicely. But soon it was getting hard to open his eyes and he followed Tsukishima soon after into dreamland. Kuroo hoped that she too was dreaming, something that had a happy ending for her. Even from afar, Kuroo always wished her the best. And now that they were this close, hopefully his thoughts and feelings would reach her and put a much needed smile on her lovely, beautiful face.

 

 


	2. she makes september feel like june

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles because I'm a sap

Stretching her limbs out, cracking her knuckles and jogging in place, Tsukishima was finally ready to play volleyball after so long. Kuroo had forbid her from playing and took her out to the hospital. He was worried her ex might have given her an STD; plus, the scars and scratches had seemed to painful to even move. When Kuroo was unable to travel to Miyagi, he confided in the blonde's friend Yamaguchi to make sure she sat on the sidelines and took her medicine. Tsukishima was defiant at first, promising that she had felt okay to play, but her doctor and Kuroo had demanded she relax and recover for three weeks. She was itching to get out on the court and spike someone's head off. She was one of the stars on the team, and for good reason. Tsukishima was the tallest on the team and very dependable on the court. She was the only one who liked to practice with the boys and give them a run for their money.

Daichi and Sugawara had been worried about Tsukishima joining their practices in the beginning, but the other members didn't hold back against her. But after she nearly snuffed out Tanaka and Hinata's spikes, she had proven herself to be as good as she boasted. The captain wished they could bring her over to their team. Now after her recovery, Sugawara and Yamaguchi were nervous she might hurt herself even more. They cringed every time Tsukishima's hands came in contact with the ball. However, throughout the entire practice, she showed no signs of discomfort and her skills were better than ever. Being cooped up for too long had made her antsy and impatient.

"Tsukishima." She turned around to face the captain. "Good job." She lingered, figuring that wasn't all he had to say. "That annoying cat never told me any details, but I'm glad to see you're back in high spirits." Tsukishima frowned, considering walking away. "We may not be your real team, but we were really concerned for you." Daichi's smile was sickening, too sweet for her liking. "If anything happens..." She figured Daichi must have had some idea of what happened; she could see his fists shaking. "I'll teach them to never mess with us crows. You got that, Tsukishima?" Daichi reached over to pat her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. So he had known, the bastard.

She only scoffed, walking away, muttering a small "thank you" before picking up her bag and heading to the showers. As she stared at her naked body under the hot water; the scars and bruises had faded but remained over time. Especially the scar on her inner thigh; running her finger over it, she hissed at the memories and the pain that followed. Her chest felt tight as her ex's face came into her mind, the sickening aura about him and the feeling of being trapped wrapped tightly around her skin. Quickly, the blonde washed her hair and immediately turned the water off, dressing so she wouldn't have to look at herself anymore. It made her feel weak. She should have had the strength to leave sooner.

Sifting through her bag, she had found one of Kuroo's sweaters that she borrowed one night because it had been a lot colder than she had thought. Tsukishima had been meaning to forget it but...she slipped it on and brought the sleeves to her face. It was really baggy on her, but it was warm and smelled like the Tokyo boy. Inhaling his familiar scent, she sat down on the bench and tried to calm her mind with thoughts of the wild-haired boy that had saved her from her misery. After a moment of steeling herself, she grabbed her bags, keeping his jacket on, and headed outside. It wasn't too cold, but she was thankful for the jacket on this cool night.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened it without looking to see who it was. "Tsukki?" She froze at the voice in her ear. "It's me, Kuroo." Of course it was, idiot; he was the only one who called her that.

"No shit." Tsukishima tsked into the phone, holding it close to her ear so she could pretend he was walking beside her. "What do you want?" Her tone came off more aggressive than she had intended but Kuroo was used to it and could tell if she was actually angry or not, a skill he had happily acquired the skill over the year they knew each other. Kuroo laughed lightly into her ear.

"Just wondering if you got home okay or not. Is Yamaguchi with you?" Tsukishima cursed under her breath; she was supposed to wait for the freckled male to walk her home but she had left school in a rush. Now she was alone, walking in the dark towards her home with nothing but the warm, musky jacket around her and Kuroo's soothing voice coming from her phone. Her silence gave him the answer he needed. "That's fine, just don't hang up. If I hear anything, I'll call the police." Tsukishima frowned, though now she had an excuse to talk to the other male. "What, don't you want to talk with me?"

The blonde bit her lip; was he able to hear her frown from over the phone? "I do..." She admitted, her voice lowered as she walked through neighborhoods under dim street lights. When had she become so pliable? Of course, she thought to herself. From the moment she let that despicable man touch her, she would never be the same again. The experience had destroyed her and Kuroo was trying to build her back up despite the tiny pieces and many cracks. Memories flashed into her mind of when she had walked in the dark on a night like the current, blood and semen trickling down her thighs as she caught the midnight train home. The only person she lived with was her brother Akiteru, but he was rarely home because of his job. It was the only way they could afford to stay alive. And for six months she had wasted train tickets, bandages and aspirin, new clothes that had ripped and become stained with her pain...all because she couldn't say no.

"Tsukki!" The girl froze; her breathing had become heavy, skin hot and tingly as she lay against the wall of someone's house, vision blurry. When had she turn to this? When did she start crying? The only thing that provided solace was Kuroo's loud but gentle voice, calming her down and bringing her to her senses. "Relax, Tsukki. Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here. It's going to be okay. Just breathe, Tsukki. You're going to be okay." His words echoed in her mind like a mantra, shoving the bad memories away with thoughts of nothing but Kuroo's sweet touch, his loving warmth, his embraces that felt bright like the sun, completely different than the hell she had been chained to for six months.

Soon enough she was breathing properly, standing up straight and the cool night air blowing lightly on her heated cheeks. "Sorry." Tsukishima uttered softly, trying to hide the fear in her voice as she walked just a bit further to get to her house, shakily unlocking the door and stumbling. "I'm home now. Thanks for calling, Kuroo-san." He wished her goodnight before she hung up the phone, retreating back to her room without eating any dinner. Tsukishima had lost her appetite long ago. Without turning on the light, she laid on her bed, taking the nearest pillow and hugging it to her chest. She kept the Nekoma captain's jacket on, pulling up her knees to her chest. It was quiet in her dark room, and now all she could picture in her head was Kuroo's smiling face. It hadn't really hit her that she had fallen for the bedhead and his silly pick-up lines. Especially since she still felt anxiety from her last relationship.

She lay there for a couple hours, not being able to fall asleep but too drowsy to get up and do anything else. It was a Friday, so she didn't have homework to worry about. But she was suddenly startled by the front door opening and loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Akiteru wasn't supposed to be home quite yet...Tsukishima panicked and reached for the kitchen knife that she hid under her bed and prepared herself for the intruder. But when the door burst open and the bright light temporarily startling her, she let out a panicked scream and jumped. "Woah, Tsukki, it's just me!"

The blonde stared at the man in her room, holding up a bag of take-out and a wild look in his eyes. Now her heart began to race for different reasons. “Kuroo...what are you doing here?” She asked, wiping the drowsiness from her eyes as she could not believe the sight in front of her. He plopped on the floor near her bed and she slid off to join him. Tsukishima fidgeted with her hands in her lap, hugging her knees to her chest. He suddenly started unpacking all of the different food he picked up and somehow managed to get here from Tokyo rather quickly.

“I was worried so I came to make sure you were okay.” Kuroo took a pair of chopsticks, picking up a small piece of meat and hovering it in front of her mouth. She flinched. “You haven’t eaten dinner, have you? You need to build up your strength.” He waved around the food until she reluctantly taking it into her mouth and chewing slowly and defiantly. Kuroo ate some too in between, making sure the blonde ate her fill. The thought only occurred to Tsukishima later that she had done something rather intimate. She had never had anyone feed her like this before, and her lips lingered on the ends of the chopsticks, watching as Kuroo did the same.

It was a sort of strange indirect kiss, but Tsukishima hoped the other had brought a lot of food to last them the night. And just like that, with a simple gesture, Kuroo had already made her feel so much better. They laughed into the night, scooting ever so closely with each bite that Kuroo fed her. It was such a sweet thing for him to do, to buy her food and come all the way from Tokyo just to make sure she was alright. And before she knew it, the blonde was in his lap, legs braced on either side of his waist as he still continued to feed her fried noodles and pieces of tofu. Kuroo too had suddenly become aware of their closeness but tried his best not to pay attention to it too much. He almost felt like he was insulting Tsukishima’s trust by letting his mind wander in a lewd direction. He didn’t come here to get a girlfriend; he was here for a friend.

When the chopsticks stopped coming, she turned to the empty boxes and frowned. She hadn’t realized just how much she had eaten. With a heavy sigh, her head fell on to his chest and her hands clung to his shirt. “Thank you.” She said quietly, barely audible, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of Kuroo surround her.

“Of course.” Kuroo didn’t move; he just let her seek the solace she so desperately needed. After what she had gone through, Tsukishima expected to not want to be touched by anybody, but it was quite the opposite. While she still was unaccepting of any romantic touches, Kuroo seemed to be the answer to all of her suffering. She was well aware of his crush on her and almost half-expected him to act out on it. But the fact that he had survived this far, she had a feeling that he was in it for her sake and not for his own fantasies. “You can keep the jacket.” She froze a little but then nuzzled closer to him, nodding in agreement, too tired to speak.

As her breathing began to even out, Kuroo started to put all of the empty containers into a bag and tucked them away before standing up with her legs still wrapped around him. She didn’t flinch at the change of movement as he laid back down on her bed, reminding her of the day where Kuroo saved her life. Tsukishima’s heart thumped against her chest as the lights turned off and a warm blanket was thrown over them. With his jacket, her blanket, and Kuroo completely surrounding her, everything felt better again. His presence alone was a ward against the memories that tried to resurface whenever she stared at her own body. His hands undid her braid like he had done before, sweeping his hand across her forehead to tuck the bangs away from her eyes. Her fingers grasped tighter into his shirt and pressed fully against him.

Kuroo had to remind himself that this was not romantic; it was purely rehabilitational. He truly loved her, he soon discovered as not a second passed without her on his mind. He wasn’t doing this to somehow win her over and get in her pants like all of his wet dreams went. Though it still was a wonderful thought, now was not the time. It might not ever be the time for him; he had no idea if she felt for him as more than a friend. But it wasn’t important.

What mattered was that she was starting to smile again. The aura of fear was dissipating from her; although she still wore long sleeved shirts to practice and tights almost identical to Bokuto’s, her ex was slowly being erased from her mind. No one could ever hurt her now; now that Kuroo was here, holding the blonde in his arms, there was no way Tsukishima would ever be vulnerable again. Not ever.

 

 


	3. you were the song stuck in my head, every song that i've ever loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "protect tsukishima kei" squad approves of kuroo as boyfriend material
> 
> A/N: sai here! just wanted to clarify some things about this verse. tsukishima is the only genderbent character and she plays volleyball on the girl's team and practices with the guys as extra training. she plays in their scrimmages but not official games. the model I use for fem!tsukki is viria's tsukki (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/31/49/39314964a2f5213b71abc2846dc0be2c.jpg) make sure to check out her art too! if there are any other questions, feel free to ask! i'll be sure to answer them! please enjoy! i love comments!

Tsukishima never visited Kuroo's house, but for good reason. He tried bringing her there once and she nearly collapsed as the memories of visiting her ex came rushing back. Hanging out in the city was fine for her, but actually going to his house was something she'd rather avoid. Kuroo cursed; that bastard, even locked up in a cell somewhere, was still hurting the blonde. Kuroo hated that he affected her so much; he wished that he could make her forget.

Being far away from Tsukishima was also another one of his problems; being in Tokyo, he couldn't visit her as often as he'd like. But luckily, there were two more members of the "Protect Tsukishima Kei" squad that served as his replacements while kuroo couldn't be there. He dialed Akiteru first; he was home at weird hours of the day, so he talked to the blonde's brother only on few occasions. The first time they had met was when Kuroo had taken Tsukishima to the hospital and they ran into each other in the lobby. At first Akiteru had punched him, thinking that he was the ex that had raped and abused his precious little sister. But then after the misunderstanding had been cleaned up, they grew strangely close. Off the get go, Kuroo had told him that he really liked Tsukishima. But he had no intentions of dating her, especially after what happened. Akiteru had been wary but trusted in the male to take care of his sister when he could not.

"Tetsurou, what's up?" The blonde's voice coming over the line, already on first name basis. Kuroo had asked the basics: was she taking her medicine? Did she eat breakfast? Did Yamaguchi walk her to school? Did she pack enough waters for practice? Is she sleeping enough? Akiteru had laughed. "Yes, yes, all of the above." The blonde smiled. "Thanks to your jacket, she's been sleeping soundly; it really helps her calm down." Kuroo sighed in relief. "She refuses to take it off." Kuroo's heart raced at the thought.

"That's good." Kuroo had said, slumped in a park bench at school during lunch break; the weather was calm, a gentle heat with the occasional breeze that caressed his cheek. He loosened his tie, looking up at the bright blue sky. Akiteru sighed on the other line.

"Tetsurou." His tone was firmer than before; Kuroo remained silent. "I know your intentions are good; you've really helped Kei in more ways than I could ever do." Kuroo had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going and he wished he could avoid it, but AKiteru must have steeled himself to start on the topic. "She's really dependent on you. I can see it in her eyes. She may not believe it yet, but she's already fallen for you." Kuroo closed his eyes; somewhere down the line he must have realized it too. "I know you're not going to be her ex; I know you care about her. But as her older brother, I still can't help but feel worried. She clung to you faster than I thought, and I'm worried she's forcing herself on you because she still craves being touched." Akiteru took a deep breath, tapping his fingers restlessly on the kitchen counter. "Kei is a smart girl; I raised her that way you know?" He chuckled lightly. "If she confesses to you, Tetsurou, what would you do?"

Many scenarios had played in Kuroo's mind on how Tsukishima would ever confess her feelings to him. They were all fantasies and always included some unrealistic backdrops of kissing her while riding down a zip line or on top of the Eiffel Tower with the bystanders throwing rose petals all over them; Kuroo had a wild imagination. But the thought of this happening in real life was unbelievable to him; besides, he was sure Tsukishima had no interest in men again after what she had gone through. She had told him many times that she craved not the touch of a man interested in her body but a friend who was willing to give her the warmth and comfort she needed. It was tough for Kuroo because as much as he wanted to hold her, kiss her, play with her hair and sleep with her, he knew she wouldn’t want that. He was just a friend; a really good friend.

“I don’t know. I would be against it...she doesn’t need someone like me around all the time. Soon she’s going to be strong enough to be on her own so I won’t be necessary anymore.”

“But Tetsurou...if she _does_  like you...honestly and truthfully without restraint, will you take care of my sister? Will you be the only man she ever needs?” The blonde paused. “Would you be able to do it?” Kuroo remained silent on the line for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He thought it would be close to a miracle if she ever did grow feelings for him. Akiteru waited patiently; he knew that Kuroo cared, and would be willing to leave Tsukishima’s side if she had told him to or found another man to hold at her at night when she needed it. He figured Kuroo thought of himself as a temporary blanket to wrap her with and protect her, but he knew his sister; her knew her well enough to know the difference between feelings for her friend Yamaguchi, and Kuroo. It was night and day.

Kuroo steeled his breath. “I made a promise to Tsukki that I would be her friend, not a man. I would never break that promise to her. I won’t ever make a move on her. Her trust is more important to me than anything; I’d rather have her as a friend while she’s married to someone else than to have a fleeting moment only for her to hate me forever.” Kuroo stared at his hand, wondering what it would be like to hold Tsukishima’s hand. “But until she doesn’t need support, and until she comes chasing after me, begging for me not to leave...then what kind of man would I be if I turned down the most beautiful girl in the world?”

Akiteru smiled. “That’s the answer I was hoping for.” Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. “Well I have to make Kei’s dinner and go back to work. I’ll talk to you later, Tetsurou. And…” Kuroo stayed on the line. “Thank you for taking care of my sister.” When Kuroo hung up, he tilted his head back and found Kenma standing behind him, game in hand. The blonde boy didn’t say anything, rather giving the male an approving look. Kuroo laughed.

“Kenma, if Tsukki does like me, would you like to meet her?” Kenma stared at the other, just a little doe-eyed before turning his game on and nodding silently, walking back to the school building while Kuroo closely followed. Immediately after, he got a text from Yamaguchi saying that he completed his mission by making Tsukishima eat lunch. Kuroo smiled and made sure to reply with his thanks after school.

The day after, Kuroo had received an urgent text from the freckled boy stating that he needed to be in Miyagi ASAP. Worried that he didn’t receive many details and that something had happened to the blonde, he packed a night’s worth of clothes and money and got on the earliest train there. He had panicked the entire trip there, breaking out in a cold, nervous sweat that had his heart racing. He tried texting Yamaguchi back but he didn’t get any response. It was already early in the evening so the bright sky had began to darken, the sun slowly settling behind the horizon.

As soon as he got off the train, Kuroo raced to the blonde’s house, opened the door with his spare key and ran inside only to find Tsukishima in her PJs and a tub of ice cream in front of her. They both stared at each other wide-eyed. “Um.” Kuroo was first to speak; his face was red and sweaty from running to her house, carrying an overnight back, looking like someone killed his dog in front of him. Tsukishima had her knees hugged to her chest, eating ice cream straight out of the tub; she didn't look as if she had been crying or sad at all. "You're...okay..." All of the tension in his body left in a sudden rush as he dropped his bag and fell to the floor with a heavy sigh. Kuroo had worried for nothing; he minded himself to yell at Yamaguchi later for making him feel sick to his stomach. "Thank god..." He whined, crawling over to her and setting his head in her lap, arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

Tsukishima had been just as confused as Kuroo when the male stumbled in looking frantic. And she was just as shocked when he had curled in her lap, looking completely exhausted. Putting her movie on pause, she set the ice cream aside and stared at the boy in her lap. His face was cold from being outside at night but his cheeks were flushed as he probably ran from the train station to get to her house. His breathing had calmed down as he napped, lips slightly parted and eyes gently closed. Curious, her hand went down to touch his hair, marveling at how soft it was despite how it was always stuck up in the air. He really hadn't been joking when he told her it was natural bed head. She giggled at the thought.

Mindlessly, she began to ruffle his hair gently, petting him as he slept. Kuroo's arms were warm around her waist, almost wishing he would hold her entire body. When had she begun to think like that? When did Kuroo start to invade her mind whenever her thoughts drifted? When did she start imagining his voice in her ear? When did she start pretending that Kuroo was holding her whenever she felt cold, whenever she had trouble sleeping at night? When did she start to become so dependent on him? Tsukishima didn't want to become dependent on another man; she didn't even want to think about it. But as much as he tried to imagine Kuroo above her, a devilish grin on his face and darkness in his eyes, she couldn't picture it. She just couldn't see Kuroo as that kind of guy.

_Be gentle? What kind of request is that? You're mine; I can do whatever I want with you._

Tsukishima shivered, both of her hand in Kuroo's hair, gripping tight but not pulling.

_Scream as loud as you want; no one can hear you. Aren't you feeling it? You're dripping wet..._

The blonde's breathing became erratic as the memories flowed in.

_Of course you want it; you're sucking me in like a filthy little whore. You don't want me to stop._

"Please stop..." Tsukishima's voice was inaudible, on the verge of tears.

_I'm the only guy you could ever have the pleasure of being with. You should be grateful I'm treating you this good._

She bit down on her lip, willing the voice away.

_Tsukki...it's okay now._

Tsukishima gasped, blinking away the tears as a new voice popped into her head.

_No one is going to hurt you again; I won't let them touch you._

She looked down on the sleeping boy sleeping soundly in her lap, but he began to stir.

_I'll always be here for you; I'm just a phone call away._

But now Kuroo was so close, so warm, so gentle. He was heavy and just barely taller than herself, but he felt so light on her legs; Kuroo was gentle to her. His calloused hands and muscular arms were like pillows and, vice grips and bruises on her skin. No matter how hard she tried, she could not picture his rough hands around her neck, choking her and hurting her. Kuroo was not that kind of guy, she mused. Both Yamaguchi and Akiteru were surprisingly fond of the cat captain despite all that she had gone through with her last boyfriend; no he was more like a slave master. Tsukishima feared him...but not Kuroo. He hadn't touched her despite the fact that he probably felt lust towards her. Tsukishima knew all along that Kuroo had liked her, but she had no idea she felt those feelings right back. Was it when he had saved her, tending to her wounds and keeping her safe?

No, probably before that...Tsukishima smiled down at him. She fell for him the moment he first smiled at her at the training camp, introducing himself as Nekoma's volleyball captain and asking for her name. She felt stupid. One of Kuroo's eyes cracked open slowly just as Tsukishima lowered her face, greeting him with a smile.

Kuroo didn't have much time to react, watching as Tsukishima's face got closer to his own, eyes fluttering closed before feeling her sweet, light lips on his own. His other eye opened in a flash, frozen against her gentle kiss, stunned by her lips, sharing a touch, a fleeting moment, the taste of ice cream on his tongue.


	4. it was the fourth of july, you and i were fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima confronts Kuroo about feelings and they kiss some more.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all of the beautiful comments! I love each and every one! The cutest angel in the world had drew some cute fem!tsukki art and it kills me! Please check them out! They are absolutely amazing <3 (https://twitter.com/koalatooru) Look through their pictures! Their art is amazing and I love them dearly~  
> Sorry that this chapter came out kind of slow; I have been super busy and tired lately! So hopefully the next chapter will be quicker! And I have been persuaded, so the next chapter will be the smut! Then after that, probably an epilogue! Thanks for reading this story so far and please enjoy!

Loud music started playing in the dark room in the early morning and Kuroo groaned in annoyance as he angrily grabbed his phone from the floor and put it to his ear. “HEY HEY HEY!” The screeching voice pierced Kuroo’s ear painfully and the male cringed, rolling onto his side. “Are you awake yet, Tetsu?” Bokuto was practically screaming. “You promised to go with me to the beach! You know, tan up, work on our volleyball moves...impress some ladies!” Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Sorry, Kou. I’m going to have to cancel.” Bokuto gasped loudly, already heartbroken. “Something important came up. Besides…” Kuroo took a deep breath. “I...already have a lady in my life.” There was a pause of silence; neither spoke. Kuroo was nervous as Bokuto began to analyze the situation. It took the ace a bit to think about Kuroo’s words (Kuroo had learned to be patient when it came to Bokuto). Then after a few more moments, Bokuto screamed in his ear again. Kuroo held the phone away from his ear.

“Woah woah woah!” The male exclaimed. “Hey hey hey! Are you saying what you think I’m saying?” Kuroo didn’t say anything; he was glad that Bokuto couldn’t see his face because he was bright red. “You _kissed_ her, didn’t you!” Kuroo peeked over his shoulder, making sure the blonde curled into his side was fast asleep and unable to hear Bokuto’s loud voice over the phone. “I _knew_ you could sweep her off her feet! No one can resist the hottest man I know.” Kuroo laughed lightly. He started whooping loudly, congratulating his friend.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kuroo apologized to Bokuto for breaking off their bro date but the other male wasn’t upset at all. Once he hung up, he set his phone back down on the floor and rolled to his other side to watch Tsukishima as she slept. She hadn’t moved a muscle, her light breath fanning over his shirt. He reached over, gently pulling her shoulder closer to him. She seemed to cling even tighter, still fast asleep. Kuroo smiled and kissed her forehead.

A few hours later, Kuroo was awakened by wetness on his nose. Slowly, his eyes fluttered over him and found the blonde standing over him, wet hair already twisted into her usual braid. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, from the hot water or embarrassment, he didn’t know. She hadn’t put on her glasses yet so he could see her golden brown eyes up close. Kuroo smiled sheepishly. “Kuroo.” She said his name with a slight pout on her lips. He froze; had he done something wrong? “Are you free today?” Kuroo blinked, but he nodded slowly. “Then…” The blonde bit her lip and averted her gaze. “Will you...take me out?” Kuroo flamed. “I...want to talk to you...about...last night.”

Kuroo’s cheeks were warm and his dark eyes were wide. He sat up immediately, looking up at the girl. She was clearly embarrassed and nervous so he reached over to hold her hands gently in his own. “Yeah, of course. Anywhere you want.” Her eyes lit up a bit before she retreated to a more timid state, watching his thumbs rub over the backs of her hands. She enjoyed the feeling a lot, but she still needed to get her feelings out on the table.

Pulling away gently, she walked off to kitchen to leave him to get changed. Kuroo sighed a bit, standing up and stretching before heading to her bathroom. He needed to shower because this was going to be a special occasion; he needed to look his best. And after an hour, the pair was walking out to go find a nice place to talk. Knowing that her favorite snack was strawberry shortcake so he whisked her into a cafe. They had sat in a table nestled in the back away from everyone else. Tsukishima was new to dates like this; it was a lot more pleasant but she still couldn’t help but be nervous.

“Tsukki.” Kuroo crooned sweetly; she flinched, looking over at the male before looking back down to her lap. “I was...surprised by last night. Not that I was opposed…” Kuroo cross his fingers on top of the table. “I’ve said this and I can say it again; I am here for you. Whether you want a friend or...something more...I’ll help you no matter what you want.” _Because I love you._ Kuroo held back a little, wanting to let the blonde speak too.

His words seemed to have calmed her down. It was _her_ idea to come out on a date, it was her idea to speak her mind. Tsukishima’s cheeks heated a little. _She_ had kissed him, not the other way around. Right from the start, she had already knew her feelings for him when she accepted his touch. But fears and worries from her ex had caused her to be cautious and uneasy. There was that inkling of fear that kept nagging her in the back of her mind that Kuroo might hurt her too. And maybe having him around was a test for both him and herself. Of course Kuroo had passed with flying colors.

Even sitting apart, Tsukishima remembered the way his warm arms wrapped around her, despite their strong appearance, held her so tenderly. She knew that he wanted her, to touch her, to kiss her, to...Tsukishima shook the thought out of her head. Despite wanting to sleep with her, Kuroo never laid an unwanted finger on her. Despite her being so close, he only touched her if she asked. He hugged her, cared for her, dare she say _loved_ her. Her thoughts always came first; Kuroo was a gentleman through and through.

 _The only one you’ll ever need is me; I’m the only one you want._ Tsukishima shook her head at the voice trying to infiltrate her thoughts. If she took Kuroo’s hand, she knew she would be free of the man who tried to ruin her life. “Kur…” she paused. “T-tetsurou…” She bit her lip but kept her eyes on him; Tsukishima couldn’t be afraid anymore. She liked watching the way his cheeks heated up when she used his first name. “I like you.” He stiffened but she wasn’t going to stop now. “You helped me when I was at my weakest...and…” Tsukishima felt this...emotion rise through her body, causing her to shiver and her eyes to water. “You _saved_ me when it mattered most.” As the tears began to become more visible, she watched from the corner of her watery eye that he rushed to her side immediately, sliding into the same booth as her. His arm pulled her gently into him so she sat in his lap comfortably.

Staring up at him, she felt breathless. He was warm, just like she remembered, from the moment when he picked her bruised and bloody body off the ground to right now. Her bottom lip quivered; the blonde hated feeling so weak. Instead of hating her ex, she hated herself more for not being able to do anything about it. Tsukishima’s hands gripped tightly onto his shirt; the pair had completely forgotten they were in public, but nobody was paying attention anyway.

“Kei…” It was the first time she had heard her name spoken in such a way that made her heart race; she inched closer. “You mean the world to me, Kei. I…” Kuroo hesitated, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on her cheek. She didn’t let him finish; she didn’t want to hear it, but _feel_ it. Tsukishima leaned up, still shaking slightly as she kissed him. This time she was more sure of herself and Kuroo was wide awake. It felt like she was melting against his lips and his tongue. Kuroo tasted minty, like toothpaste, but nonetheless it made her warm and heavenly. A small sound formed in the back of her throat and echoed in his mouth.

After a moment, tongues darting out quickly to savor the taste, they pulled apart. They were both blushing and panting a little. This kissing...the comfort...the sweetness...Tsukishima couldn’t get enough. While she had been swayed away by a rich city boy, the man of her dreams had been in front of her the entire time. Kuroo had been waiting patiently, staying by her side through everything. She felt weak _and_ stupid. At the start, Kuroo had seemed annoying and kind of an asshole, but she was no worse. Tsukishima knew he was trying to be nice, but her standoffish attitude scared away most people as usual.

When Kuroo had backed off a little, that’s when her ex had scooped her up. He tolerated her rude attitude and claimed to love it. But little did she know that his demeanor and his treatment of her had been the complete opposite of what she wanted. Tsukishima had never felt like that before; she felt trapped, broken, useless...worthless. She was just a tool for his desires. And she thought there was no way out, but she always had an escape plan, and it came in the form of a sly cat with terrible bedhead that made him look strangely more attractive.

Tsukishima wished she could go back in time to fix everything so she would never had to experience that abuse. She still had nightmares, but now Kuroo was here, by her side, never to leave again. She looked up at his face, noting how bliss was visibly noticeable on his features; he looked really happy. “Kei.” He smiled down at her, holding the girl close to him. “Will you...go out with me?” Kuroo laced their fingers gently. “Will you be my girl?” The blonde giggled a little and booped his nose a little. He blinked.

“What kind of question is that?” The blonde grinned. “Of course, you idiot.” Tsukishima said with all smiles as she leaned up to kiss him again. It was hard to kiss though because they were both giggling. Tsukishima had never felt so happy in her life. But they grew quickly embarrassed when the waiter delivered the treat to their table but they didn’t move away from each other. Instead, Kuroo grabbed a fork and fed her small bites. It only hit the blonde now that she really enjoyed him feeding her. She could used to it.

But sadly there wasn’t an infinite amount of cake and time was passing by faster than they expected. Kuroo immediately grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers as they walked rather slowly as the sun began to slowly set. Though it felt as if time had stopped whenever they were together, holding hands, being in each other’s presence and enjoying the day as it slowly transitioned to night. They went to the park, played on the slides and the swings. Kuroo bought them an ice cream cone to share, blushing whenever their tongues touched.

And even when the street lamps turned on, they didn’t want to go home just yet. Both of them were new to dating (Tsukishima didn’t count her past experience) so they were still a bit shy in their endeavours. It was especially heightened when they finally did get to Tsukishima’s house because sex was evident on their minds. The pair sat awkwardly on the edge of them bed, still holding hands but not making eye contact. The blonde kind of wanted it, but she still had fears and worried that she might stop halfway through. Kuroo really wanted it but figured it was too early for that step. Kuroo decided to break the silence.

“Nothing’s changed.” He said, turning around to face her. “The only difference between yesterday and today is that we’ve finally admitted our feelings.” He took her hands between his own, rubbing his thumb over her fingertips, holding them gently. “I do want you; I want you so bad I could scream.” Kuroo took a deep breath, leaning closer. “But I don’t _need_ it. I’ve held myself back from the very start...and I’ll hold back if it means I get to stay by your side.” The blonde seemed to relax at his words, the tension dropping from her shoulders. “Even if you never get over your fear, even if you don’t want to have sex even when we’re old and wrinkly, I don’t care.” Kuroo smiled. “Because I love you. No matter what.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but to tear up; she whimpered slightly and fell into him. Here she was, considering if she should just give him her all right then and there, and he was more concerned for her safety and well-being. He was willing to sacrifice his entire life if it meant to just stay by her side. She considered growing old with him and it brought tears to her eyes. During those hellish six months, she figured there was no other path for her, and that she wouldn’t live very much longer after that. But to think of staying together until they would barely walk on their own feet. Kuroo had already thought that far and she had been lost in the moment.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. He rubbed her back, hoping to reassure her that everything was alright. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying not to cry but she couldn’t help it. Kuroo kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly into her arms. His free hand moved to her chin, a single finger tilting the blonde’s chin up so they could meet gazes. She felt embarrassed as he watched her with a smile on his face. He carefully wiped the tears off of her face, moving his hand to tangle into her hair, pulling out the braid like he had done so many times before.

“Tetsu…” She sobbed, bottom lip quivering before he leaned down to meet her lips again. He savored in the slight strawberry taste that lingered on her tongue, falling on his back so she could lay on top of him. Tsukishima fit perfectly there, her hands holding on tightly onto him as they kissed into the night, moving slowly until their lips were swollen and until their eyes could no longer stay open.


	5. i try to picture you without me but i can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams go lingerie shopping. Saeko makes an appearance. 
> 
> I'm sorry, but the smut chapter will be the next one, not this one! I'm so sorry to let y'all down. I hadn't intended for this section to get too long but suddenly it was almost 3k and I had to end it there. If you want to talk more and see what other kinds of KuroTsuki stuff I cry about, talk to me on my twitter! @officialkuroo Also, here's a link to the outfit that Tsukki is going to wear ^^ http://tinyurl.com/plfzplp

Kuroo had a problem; looking through his closet, he noticed that a lot of his jackets had gone missing and he didn’t remember losing them. He frowned; was it already that time to go clothes shopping again? Letting out a soft sigh, he rummaged through his wallet, grabbing some cash and stuffing it in his jeans pocket before heading out to the city. He had wanted to hang out with Tsukishima today but she said that she already had plans with Yamaguchi. And he was fine with that because they were supposed to meet up in the evening, and Kuroo had a very special prize for his very special girl.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were also in the city, shopping and going out to have lunch. As much as she wanted to spend the day with Kuroo, there were some things she just couldn’t tell him yet. Yamaguchi was her best friend; as persistent as he was, she enjoyed his company because he wasn’t too loud or annoying like her other friends. He listened to her and helped her out with a lot. She really cherished their relationship. “I’m really proud of you, Tsukki.” The freckled boy cheered. “Kuroo’s a good guy; he would never hurt you.”

She smiled at the thought. “I know.” Setting her bags of clothes  on the ground, she slipped into the chair inside a warm cafe, taking off her scarf and relaxing with Yamaguchi across from her. “He’s great...and kind...and way too sweet.” A warm blush covered her cheeks. “I’m just nervous...about you know…” Tsukishima squirmed, not wanting to say the world aloud but hoping Yamaguchi would understand anyway. And he did.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Kuroo probably wouldn’t be upset if you never did it…” The boy frowned, tapping his finger on the table. “Do you...want to?” Tsukishima froze before slowly nodding her head. In her mind, she was always attracted to the other, even before she was snatched up by her ex. So it wasn’t completely strange that just days after she started dating Kuroo that she had started to have fantasies about him.

Lately, she had began to realize that she could not sleep without a piece of Kuroo’s clothing. As strange as it sounded, the scent that still lingered on the fabric was they key to lulling her to sleep comfortably without giving her nightmares. Tsukishima was slowly growing her collection of clothes and sometimes slept with five or so of his jackets all around her like blankets and pillows. But then she noticed that her dreams were often of him as well. It started off with his hands, warm and gentle with hers. His voice was achingly pleasing to her ears and warmth she felt when they slept together was intoxicating.

But then she started imagining him kissing her, his lips hot and his tongue pressing inside of her mouth. She had awoken with a start, cheeks red and breath heavy. It got even worse the next day when she dreamed of his hands on her naked body, touches light and feathery yet they felt warm and heavy to her. And she nearly screamed when he pressed his hand between her thighs. Tsukishima knew for a long time that she wanted to be closer with the other; kisses just weren’t enough sometimes.

Sometimes, on long, cold nights, she would press his jacket to her face, losing herself in the scent as her own hand slipped down inside her panties, pretending it was Kuroo’s hand and not her own, warm and sticky, gentle yet pressing hard enough to make her moan. His jackets had become dirty, stained with her saliva and the scent of her sex. She had to change the sheets more often than not, making sure to wash them at night so her brother wouldn’t get suspicious. But it was happening more now, and she worried.

Yamaguchi could tell from her face and her body language just exactly what was happening, though he was a bit embarrassed that she was so open about it. It felt like Tsukishima was changing, but in a direction that he didn’t mind. He had known immediately when her ex started to abuse her. They weren’t best friends for nothing, and he had confronted her about it. Yet she responded so violently that he didn’t know what to do. So he had backed off, for her sake, hoping that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he had thought.

And when she had stopped going to practice, stopped coming to school, he knew something was wrong. But he had been too late to act, too late to protect her, too late to save her. In his own way, Yamaguchi had felt guilty for not doing something about it sooner. Luckily Kuroo had been there to save her, but what if he hadn’t? What if Kuroo walked by too early? What if Tsukishima was still with the bastard? Yamaguchi clenched his fists.

“I’m still afraid it’s going to hurt. I thought I was prepared for when... _he_...brought it up, but it was so much worse than I expected.” Tsukishima’s voice was softer. “I don’t want to go through that again...but I _want_ Kuroo.” She sniffed, taking a sip of the tea she had ordered, staring blankly at the strawberry cake in front of her. “And if we do end up there...if he hurts me without meaning too, it would hurt him too.” The blonde bit her lip; she wasn’t about to cry in public. “I don’t want to do that to him…” She glanced up at Yamaguchi, worry in her golden eyes. “Tadashi...what should I do?”

The freckled boy sighed with a smile, reaching over the table to hold her hands in his own. She stared at them, wide-eyed. “Follow your heart.” He said simply. “If you want to do it with him, then you should.” Yamaguchi smiled. “It will hurt you more if you hold back when he’s the one you want the most. It will hurt him more if you deny the fact that you want him.” Tsukishima sniffed, using a napkin to wipe the tears that hadn’t yet fallen.

She pulled her hands away from her friend, picked up her fork, and began to eat her cake. It was something she had been craving recently, and figured she should treat herself to her favorite food once in a while. Tsukishima always saved the strawberries for last, so she ate the cake with a newfound gusto. Yamaguchi laughed, returning to his own pastry in front of him. He preferred the sour taste of a lemon bar more than sweet things.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi!” She smiled enthusiastically, finishing her cake in record time. She had felt a lot better thanks to his words, washing down the cake with her green tea. Startled by her enthusiasm, he tried to finish his treat fast enough before she was whisking him off again to another store. But where they ended up, Yamaguchi suddenly became terrified. Though he expected Tsukishima to take his advice seriously, he didn’t imagine she’d have a turn around so quickly. All of the color drained from his face.

“T-tsukki! Why are we _here?”_ He panicked; he was no virgin, but walking into a lingerie store was always something he wanted to avoid. He would have preferred if he had gone with his own girlfriend but this was something he hadn’t expected the blonde to readily walk into. And not only that, but she went to the sexy section. The kind of stuff that was meant to come off. The kind of stuff that wasn’t meant to cover much. The kind of stuff you wore for _sex_. Yamaguchi nearly fainted.

“Well, if I’m going to do it with Kuroo, I’m going to do it right.” Yamaguchi screamed silently; did the cake mess with her head somehow? “Why not tonight? We’re meeting up later anyway.”

“Isn’t it too soon?! I mean, are you sure?” Tsukishima stopped in her tracks, listening to the other male’s words clearly. She paused, thinking on it more clearly. Then she turned around to face the other.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” The blonde smiled then turned back around to pick out something she liked. Yamaguchi was stunned, but he respected her decision. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts for the person he wanted to text.

_To Kuroo: You’ve got yourself a great girl. Treat her good or I won’t forgive you._

Tsukishima tried to keep a straight face looking through all of the lingerie, but she couldn’t help but turn red at how revealing some of the articles were. It was too much for her taste, but she definitely wanted something a bit more than her typical bra and panty. One of the workers came over to her, greeted her very friendly and asked what she was looking for. At first Tsukishima became embarrassed with all of the direct questions about her cup size and if she liked thongs or not. But after trying to describe her preference, the lady helping her knew exactly the type of piece that would suit her.

It was a red, lacy little thing, an unpadded lacy baby doll that would probably cover her breasts just a little with this see through chiffon that draped down to just above her mid thigh. There was even a matching thong...thing. Tsukishima didn’t really know what to call it; it was the weirdest piece of underwear she had ever seen. It was kind of sexy, she thought to herself, with a heart shaped opening in the back and a little bow at the small of her back, which she was told later if it came undone, the panties would fall too.

So she took the frilly lace and headed into the dressing room. As she slipped the material on, looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks grew red. Tsukishima’s chest was a C cup; they weren’t too big but they looked really nice in the babydoll. She turned around, grimacing a little with how much of her butt that was showing but the bow was really cute. There was just one thing that bothered her; no matter what she wore, nothing would hide the scars on her thighs and stomach. The blonde panicked, and even more so when the same employee opened the door to her room to see how it fit.

Tsukishima froze as the girl saw all of her deep scars. She felt deeply embarrassed and really scared. “Oh, you poor thing.” She said; the last thing Tsukishima really wanted pity; she knew it was standard that employees would be able to check on stuff like that, but she hadn’t been anticipating it. The woman sensed her fear, so instead of leaving, she closed the door so no one would see them. Then, to Tsukishima’s shock, she started undressing.

“W-wait, I don’t l-like girls…” The blonde began to stutter but the employee kept unbuttoning her shirt until she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. And Tsukishima’s eyes went wide. She too had scars all over her legs and stomach, and when she turned around, the blonde noticed long, red gashes on her skin. Tsukishima flinched; the woman’s scars were way worse than her own. She felt like crying.

The employee only smiled. “My ex was a nice guy, I had thought from the beginning. But…” Tsukishima sat down on the cushion inside the small changing room. “But when he drank, it was like he was a different person. He raped me whenever he pleased, uncaring that he was hurting me.” The blond wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to rid away the memories. “I got pregnant with his baby, and he dumped me. And I was a single mother for a long time, but…” The lady had such a warm smile on her face. “I met a guy who treated me like his sun.” Tsukishima blinked and looked up in awe. “When he first saw my scars, he was scared, but he still loved my body despite how broken I was. I feared that even though he loved me so much that he would hurt me like my ex had...but it was such a magical experience that I knew he was the one.” Tsukishima thought of Kuroo, his warm smile, his gentleness. “You must have found the one.” The employee started putting her clothes back on again.

“Yeah…” Tsukishima giggled at the thought before covering her mouth in embarrassment. The lady only laughed.

“My name is Saeko.” She said before handing the blonde a card. “Feel free to call me any time if you have troubles again. Or I can pick out something nice for you the next time you want to treat your man.” Tsukishima smiled, took the card with much appreciation before taking off her new outfit and putting her normal clothes back on.

When she came out of the store, she smiled when Yamaguchi was waiting for her patiently. “How did it go? Did you find something nice?” Tsukishima nodded.

“Yeah...there was a really nice lady who helped me…” She rummaged through her purse to find the card that was given to her. “Her name was...Tanaka…” She gasped; so did Yamaguchi. “Does Tanaka-senpai have a sister?!” Yamaguchi nodded. “Woah, she’s so pretty!” She was in awe, staring at the card. “What happened to Tanaka?” Yamaguchi laughed.

“Tsukki, that’s mean!” But he too laughed as they left the mall and went outside to the courtyard. They stopped by the fountain, both of them smiling.

“Thank you, Tadashi. You’re such a great friend.” The blonde smiled, looking sheepishly at the ground. “Thank you for helping me.” The freckled teen laughed.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” He looked at his watch; it was getting a little late. “He’s going to be here soon, huh?” Tsukishima silently nodded, looking up to meet his face again. Fishing through his back pocket, the freckled teen pulled something out and slipped it inside the girl’s bag fast enough that she couldn’t see what it was. Curious, she opened her back and turned even more red when she saw what it was. Yamaguchi too was bright red. “I owe Kuroo!” He stammered quickly. “You’re too young to get pregnant you know.” Though it was true, Tsukishima felt embarrassed that Yamaguchi of all people was giving it to her.

Yamaguchi quickly said his goodbyes before heading off to the train station, leaving the blonde girl all alone. But it wasn’t for long as a warm voice startled her from behind. “Hello, gorgeous. Got any plans tonight?” Tsukishima twirled around and smiled when she noticed the familiar bed head; she could spot him from a mile away.

“I do, actually. I plan to spend the rest of the evening with my handsome boyfriend.” Kuroo grinned and pulled her into a hug. Tsukishima dropped her bags onto the floor when he kissed her, holding her tight to his chest as she cupped his face gently. When they pulled away, hushed whispers around them, Kuroo grinned wide.

“I have a surprise for you Tsukki.” The boy teased,setting her back down and helping her carry her shopping bags.

Tsukishima smiled. “I have a surprise for you, too.”

  
  



	6. do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S E X. 
> 
> kudos to anyone who figures out my chapter titles. winner gets a hug from me.

Tsukishima was nervous; she didn’t know where Kuroo was taking her and he wasn’t saying anything. Whatever his surprise was, Kuroo wasn’t going to give it up that easily. She clung to his arm as he led them away from the busy streets until they stopped at a large, tall building with glass windows. It looked newly renovated and really nice; it was separated from the busier areas of Tokyo but there were still shops and restaurants nearby. She thought that maybe he had bought a hotel since she refused to go to his house, but...when she stepped inside, it felt different than a hotel...and more like an apartment building.

She peered up at Kuroo, who looked a tad nervous as he got into an elevator and hit the top floor. “Tetsurou.” He flinched. But he wasn’t going to blow it now. When they arrived, there was only one door at the end of a small hallway. Kuroo waved his keycard over the black box on the door handle and it opened. Inside was a modernly furnished apartment with a simple raised bed, some drawers and chairs, and a gigantic view of Tokyo. Tsukishima was in awe when she stepped into the room; at the very back, the wall was made completely out of glass, revealing the gorgeous night view of Tokyo. She ran to it immediately, pressing her hands on the surface as she looked down below to the street they just had been walking on.

Kuroo chuckled. “I’ve been looking for a place that would suit the both of us. I made sure it was near a station and far away from my old room.” He scratched the back of his head and plopped down on the edge of the bed, watching her stare at the view below. She turned around at his voice, eyes wide; she started to speak but the male cut her off. “This is ours; not temporary...but a permanent place for the two of us.” He smiled, twiddling his thumbs. “I’m always at your house, and I don’t want to intrude on your brother, so...I got this place just for the two of us.”

Slowly, the blonde stepped forward before jumping onto the other, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him. He was stunned by the initial kiss but his hands rested lightly on her hips as he returned the sweet gesture. When she pulled away she was smiling. “The two of us…” She repeated, amazed at how it sounded coming off her lips. “But...this had to be expensive! You didn’t have to--” Kuroo placed a finger on her lips.

“Money doesn’t matter. What matters is that when you graduate, you have a place to stay. There are plenty of places nearby to work, and we won’t have to worry your brother anymore.” Tsukishima’s bottom lip quivered. “I think I’ve told you this before, but I’m crazy about you. I’d do absolutely anything for you...and I want this to be a step towards a long life together.” Kuroo rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and holding her close. “Would you like to start our journey together? Right here?” The blonde nodded, smiled, and pecked him lightly, giggling. She hadn’t been expecting such a grand surprise. Now she could go visit him in Tokyo whenever she wanted. Nothing could stop her now.

With a sly grin, she slid out of his lap and backed away from him slowly. Kuroo blinked, frowning at the loss. “Ne, Tetsu.” Tsukishima smiled, grabbing an unlabeled bag and holding it to her chest with a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you for the surprise...I appreciate it.” Kuroo smiled, running a hand through his hair. “But now it’s my turn.” Tsukishima breathed in, gaining confidence in herself as she slowly backed into the hallway. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so.” Kuroo was surprised, to say the least, and obliged to her wish.

As she went into the bathroom, Tsukishima was nervous. Was she rushing this a little too soon? She began to undress until she was completely bare before slipping on the revealing panties and babydoll top. She turned to the door-long mirror and stared at herself. Was Kuroo going to like it? Her hands ran over her dark scars, nervous that they were ugly. But she remembered Saeko, Tanaka’s pretty sister. She too had an abusive boyfriend who had hurt her deeply. But she found another man, one that was caring and loving. Just like Kuroo. “Just like Kuroo.” She said aloud, her heart pounding nervously as she set her day clothes into the bag and kept the little condom package that Yamaguchi gave her tucked in her hand. Kuroo...wanted her, right? She thought back to their earlier conversations...he had said that he wanted her...right?

Taking a deep breath, undoing her braid and letting her long, golden, wavy hair fall past her shoulders, she stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Kuroo was still sitting there, eyes closed, patiently waiting. Tsukishima padded out quietly over to him, but far enough away so he could see everything. “You can open your eyes now.” She said softly, hiding her hands behind her back, biting her lip nervously.

When he had opened his eyes, Kuroo nearly fell off the bed. Suddenly Yamaguchi’s text made sense. He stared at the beautiful woman before him, wide-eyed, not sure if what was in front of him was real. He blinked, rubbed his eyes a couple times to see if he was dreaming. Kuroo pinched himself when Tsukishima didn’t disappear. His cheeks turned bright red and his heart started to race, and even _other parts_ were starting to react. Tsukishima brought her hands over a chest after a while and he hadn’t said a word. “Is it...not to your liking?”

“O-of course it’s to my liking! It’s way better than that!” Kuroo blurted without restraint. “Did I die? Is this heaven?” He tried to calm his breathing but this whole moment felt surreal. He stood up slowly, cautiously approaching her. She seemed nervous but she didn’t back away. “Kei…” Her name sent chills down her spine. “Don’t you think...it’s too early for that?” Kuroo swallowed, trying not to stare at her body too much. Tsukishima looked up at him. Of course she was cautious about this, but she already made her decision, so she stood her ground.

“Yes. I had a long talk with Yamaguchi today…” She began, inching closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder gingerly. “And I met a lady today who went through the same thing I did.” Tsukishima took a breath to steel herself. “I want you...I really do. I trust you enough.” Kuroo was having a hard time standing, his knees going weak. “I..want you, Tetsu.” She shivered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces close together so that she could feel his warm, panis breath on her cheeks. “Won’t you take me?”

Kuroo remained still for a while, processing her words. Oh, he so badly wanted her too. He was just scared of hurting her, scared of not pleasing her. But with her, dressed like that, practically begging him, there was no way he could deny her any longer. He picked her up and walked backwards so that he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him as they kissed. It started out sweet, but then when his hands went to her bare skin, she craved more.

Pressing her tongue against his, Tsukishima pulled up the hem of his shirt, letting her hands feel the smooth skin there, fingers grazing over each of his muscles, and on his chest. It felt strange to her how confident and how bold she was being, but it didn’t feel wrong. It didn’t feel gross and vile like it had with her first time. It felt more natural, more warm, and she didn’t feel like suffocating even though she panted for air when their lips parted because she dove back in for another kiss as his fingers trailed up her sides, causing a squeak to leave her lips.

Kuroo didn’t want to mess up her outfit; it was cute and sexy and it looked absolutely perfect on her. His hands moved from her waist to her bottom, shocked to feel that there was no fabric blocking him. She squeaked again, pulling impatiently at his shirt. He helped her take it off, feeling a lot better when she fell onto him, their torsos flush, only the thin lacing separating them apart. Her legs slid around his waist to straddle him, moving her hips a little onto him, wondering if he could feel how wet she already was. When they pulled away again, they paused, resting their foreheads against one another as they breathed, holding each other close. Now it was his turn to take control.

Gently, he moved the blonde so she was on her back, all laid out on the sheets like a present just waiting to be opened. Now on her back, she felt a little exposed. Tsukishima parted her legs for him to crawl between, but instead of coming up to kiss her like she thought he was going to do, he stopped below her navel, letting his tongue flick out against her skin. She shivered; was he going to…? Her hand flew to her mouth to her already wet panties, kissing and sucking. His hands ghosted her thighs, causing her back to arch. “Are you okay?” He asked, worrying that the bad memories would come back to her when he touched her.

She grabbed on tight to the bedsheets and smiled down at him. “I’m okay. It...feels good when you touch me…” Her cheeks grew red. “Your hands...your mouth...everything is so gentle.” Kuroo took it as a good sign, pressing his tongue against her once more. But he wanted to make her moan more...so he pulled down her panties and tossed them to the side. Tsukishima squirmed; she was completely unguarded before him but...she wasn’t scared. There was no way he was going to hurt her.

Kuroo licked one long line all the way to her clitoris, stopping there and sucking. The sound that came out of Tsukishima’s mouth was loud and breathy. She had touched herself before, but _his tongue_ was worlds better than she could ever imagine. Tsukishima stopped caring about muffling her moans; he was too good. Her hips moved on their own, pushing against his mouth. She wanted more...more...her body grew hot, her breaths short and labored, her skin tingling as sweat started to form on her skin, heels digging into his back. She had felt this before, when all of the pleasure builds up in a tight coil, before they exploded deep inside her. And it happened again, all of the heat stretching out to her fingertips and her toes, causing her back to arch so much that she sat up, curling around his head as she came with a scream.

Licking his lips, he curled up into her, planting kisses on her shoulder and neck, pulling her closer. Her chest heaved as she buried her head into his neck, toes curled. She couldn’t believe that she felt that good _with just his tongue._ Tsukishima shuddered; they were about to go all the way...was it going to be as good as that? Kuroo’s kisses against her skin were soothing, calming her down as she fell back down on her back, her breathing evening out. “Um...I don’t know how to take this off…” He gestured to her top, playing with the ends of it. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to leave it on...Kuroo shook his head.

Tsukishima smiled and reached behind her to unpin the garment until it was loose, but she didn’t pull it off; she let him do that. Kuroo reached out and tugged gently, watching as the red lace disappeared and her chest and stomach were exposed for him too see. He gingerly held one of her boobs in his hand; it was soft and kind of jiggly. It was his first time touching one, and it felt kind of nice. But he was more curious about the hardened nub in the center and rubbed it with his thumb.

She squeaked; no one had ever touched her breasts before, not even herself. And when he played with her nipple, in sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes closed tightly as he played with them, and she let out a small moan when she felt his mouth mouth over it, sucking lightly, his tongue flicking against her nipple. It was strange but it felt good. She arched into him, hands curling around his neck, preventing him from moving away. He switched to her other breast, sucking and gently tugging at it with his teeth. Small whimpers left her lips; Tsukishima was getting worked up again, hips rolling against him.

Kuroo stopped and pulled away; his lips were wet and slightly red, breath slightly labored as he gazed into her eyes. Tsukishima stared right back, cupping his face, smiling. “Are you...sure you’ll be okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. She giggled in response.

“Yeah. I really want this…” She said, barely above a whisper. “If it’s with you...then I’ll give you my everything.” Tsukishima had thought she was bad at judging other people, but she knew that she had done well with Kuroo. He kissed her quickly, moving up to undo his pants, pulling them off as well as his boxers. Tsukishima’s cheeks grew red; he was larger than she had expected, but it was going to be okay. This was Kuroo, the man of her dreams, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She fished around the bed sheets and pulled out the condom and handed it sheepishly to Kuroo.

“Woah, did you buy this?!” Kuroo’s face turned a light shade of red.

“N-no!” Tsukishima blurted, looking away from his eyes briefly. “It was a gift from Yamaguchi…” She said quietly as Kuroo stared at it. Kuroo sat on the back of his heels for a moment before he ripped it open and slowly rolled it on. Tsukishima watched carefully so maybe she could do it next time. Kuroo was a little nervous; he had never done this before, and he was worried that he was going to stir up bad memories with her ex and that he would hurt her.

He scooted close to her, watching as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, her heels pushing him closer. Tsukishima looked a little nervous, but she was still accepting of the situation. “Tetsu…” She whispered his name encouragingly as he leaned down, bracing himself on either side of her head. Tsukishima pulled him down for a small kiss, telling him in her own way that everything was going to be okay. Using his hand to help, Kuroo looked down and lined his member with her entrance. He moved slowly, extra cautious as the tip of his cock slid inside of her. Tsukishima squeaked, shifting her hips. The initial sting wasn’t there, but there was a slight ache.

Kuroo gauged her reaction as he pushed himself inch by inch, watching as her face twisted. He couldn’t tell if she was in pain, but she was moaning...that was a good sign. It wasn’t long until he realized that he was fully seated inside of her. He hadn’t realized how tight and warm she was because he had been too focused on whether or not he was hurting her. But when the sensations hit, all at once, he let out a low groan. It felt so _good_ and he wasn’t even _moving_ yet. He tried to keep himself calm; he couldn’t be too rash with his actions.

Tsukishima hadn’t quite gotten used to it; she felt like she was stuffed full and completely, like she was about to burst. Her skin heated up, noticing how with each breath, she could feel herself stretch around his girth. But after a while, after they had been still, breathing heavily and the new sensations they were experiencing. But with just a glance, they both knew they were ready. Kuroo shifted his hips back only to push back inside again, slowly. Tsukishima moaned, like the breath had been pushed out of her.

She dragged his nails on his back as he moved, slowly at first. Kuroo was still worried that she was going to cry out in pain at any moment. But Tsukishima pulled his face down again and smashed their lips together quite roughly, leaving them both breathless when she pulled away; she stared into his eyes. “It’s _okay_ , so _move_ , Tetsu. _Give it to me_.” She whispered breathlessly, trying to rock her hips against him to get him to do more than be cautious. Something inside Kuroo snapped and he moved faster gradually before he got into a rhythm that had both of them moaning into the night.

Kuroo was pushing so deep inside of her, rubbing quite deliciously against her warm walls. She tightened around him, sucking him in deeper and deeper until she could see stars. That night with her ex had been nothing like this; it hadn’t felt that _good_. It felt like Kuroo was slowly untangling her, piece by piece, kneading out all of the tension in her body, all of her worries...they just melted away into his touch. Tsukishima whimpered, clinging to him tightly as he rocked into her, not giving her time to breathe. But that was the way she wanted.

With each thrust, each moan of his name, each breath, Kuroo was losing his mind. The way she felt around him, tight, warm, and wet, sucking him nearly dry, it had felt way better than he had ever dreamed. His hand couldn’t even compare, his toes curling as his body was flooded with a delicious warmth, by _her_ warmth. He groaned and panted, breathing into her neck as he moved even quicker before as she coaxed him further, bringing them both to the brink of the satiny ecstasy they wished to reach.

Tsukishima could barely find time to breathe, his name coming out in breathy whispers, unable to speak any louder than that. His name sounded so sweet on her lips that Kuroo couldn’t even think straight. He wrapped his arms around her, moaning into her skin every time he moved inside of her. And he didn’t last much either, coming with a harsh cry, chanting her name over and over, Kei, Kei, _Kei!_ He couldn’t breathe and he slumped on top of her, still careful not to crush her. She too climaxed, her walls clenching tight around him, tears threatening to pour from her eyes as she hugged around him, fearful of letting go.

When Kuroo did slip out of her, he pulled off the sticky plastic off of him and tossed it to the floor, collapsing on her side. Despite it being a chilly night, he was quite warm, pressing her body against his chest. She went willingly, her limbs feeling like jelly, her entire body alight with his love, her thighs quivering in delight. Tsukishima sighed into him, snuggling close as his hand wrapped around her shoulders to keep her secure. She knew it had been to the right decision; she knew he was the one. She stared up at him, blinking away the tears, inching closer so she could see his face clearer since her glasses were off.

Kuroo took it as asking for a kiss, so he gave it to her, slow and sweet, his tongue lazily sweeping across her lips. She whimpered, pulling away to breathe, letting her eyes fall closed. She felt weary...sleepy...she wanted to thank him for everything...but her eyes would not open anymore. Tsukishima whispered a light “I love you” into his side before she fell into a deep sleep. Kuroo barely registered her words, mumbling them right back, not realizing what was happening as he too fell asleep, holding onto the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

 


	7. I think you're my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding bells are ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for being so late! Wtih school and work piling up as well as my huge writer's block, it was just too much to even think about writing. But here I am with the last chapter of this series! I want to say thank you to those who have stuck with me for this long and I apologize for those who have waited much too long.  
> But please enjoy! If I get good feedback we might be looking at an epilogue ^^ <3

"Tadashi, you're staring." Tsukishima pouts, cheeks tinted red. "Do I really look that bad?" She never wears her hair down, and having it all curled and spilling down her back fixed with a red, flowery clip, felt over the top. The red lipstick, the long lashes, it looked all unnatural. She huffed a sigh and walked, albeit quite shakily, over to the vanity. She was no expert in heels, but she only had to walk for a few steps before she got to the altar and then she could be shoe-free. Tsukishima took a wipe and smeared the make-up off of her face. Yamaguchi whined.

Tsukishima opted for a less bright lipstick and no mascara. It felt like there were feathers on her eyes with the goopy stuff on. "You will look stunning no matter what you put on, Tsukki." Yamaguchi stood next to her, fixed a couple of curls that stuck out too much, and smiled. "I guess I'm going to have to stop calling you Tsukki, huh? But..." The freckled male rubbed his chin. "'Kuroo' doesn't really have any cute nicknames I can associate with." He frowned, puzzled. "I guess I'll still call you Tsukki no matter what." Yamaguchi laughs.

The blonde sighed, pleased with her new make-up and goes to stand in front of the mirror to assess her appearance. Her dress was an off-white gorgeous strapless dress with a pretty floral design embroidered on the bodice and a red, satin bow tied at her waist. Tsukishima wanted it to be red to tie in with the bridesmaids' dresses. The rest of her gown was tons of draped tulle that floated around her body like magic. There was no train (Tsukishima feared that it would get stepped on and ripped) but Yamaguchi agreed with the choice. There was a gentle knock at the door before it opened. Akaashi walked in with a smile, the red bridesmaid dress looking absolutely gorgeous on her.

Meeting Akaashi was a godsend; she was introduced when Kuroo brought over his best friend and his girlfriend. Tsukishima always went to her for advice and they often went out together to have lunch or to go sightseeing while the boys were away at work. Only second to Yamaguchi, Akaashi was her trusted confidant. Akaashi's hair was down too, lush, dark gentle curves framing her tanned shoulders quite beautifully. She smiled at Tsukishima. "You look gorgeous, Kei." Tsukishima looked in the mirror again, staring at her reflection intensely.

Honestly, she would have never expected to get married, and so quickly. Though she knew Kuroo was the only man she'd ever want in her life, it was a rushed decision with Kuroo proposing to her only a week after they first made love. But Kuroo must have known, too, that he was completely in love with her. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought of Kuroo loving her. Her cheeks turned red and Akaashi laughed next to her.

"Don't be so nervous. Kuroo is a wreck too. You should have seen him." Akaashi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I left because him and Koutarou were crying like big babies." She gave the blonde a hug. "Besides, I came to see how you were doing." Tsukishima reciprocated the hug, making sure not to ruin her make-up. When Akaashi pulled away, she held onto Tsukishima's hands tightly. "Relax Kei. Even if you come walking out looking like a train wreck, Kuroo's going to love you all the same." Her words are reassuring to the blonde's ears, and she smiles and tries her best not to shed tears. She would do that after the ceremony, after the dress is off and the make-up is gone.

A loud thud breaks them both out of the moment and Akaashi lets out a small sigh. "I should go make sure those idiots didn't break anything." Tsukishima smiles and giggles before bidding her friend goodbye.

The blonde turns to Yamaguchi, who's crying as he looks at his best friend. "Tsukki." His voice is cracked and Tsukishima walks over to him with a concerned look on her face. "You look so beautiful. I never thought I'd see the day where you'd get married." yamaguchi embarrassingly wipes his tears away, hoping not to ruin his suit. His hair had grown out since high school and he now sported a small ponytail. He took out most of his piercings but left the small gauges in. "You know, if I wasn't gay, I'd have probably proposed to you first." He teased though the tears were still in his eyes. Tsukishima was speechless, but she moved to hug him tight.

"Tadashi, you're my best friend in the entire world. You know that right?" Yamaguchi buried his face into her neck. "Me getting married to some silly boy with bedhead isn't going to change that." Tsukishima smiled. "You can still call me 'Tsukki' if you want. We can still hang out like we used to. You can still go shopping with me. We can go on double dates with you and Shimada if you'd like. And next time, hopefully I'll be the one crying when you get married too." Yamaguchi sniffles and makes a small sound. "Nothing's going to change. You're still going to be my best friend." Tsukishima smiled and kissed him on the cheek and wiped his tears away. Yamaguchi still looked nervous but at least now he wasn't so sad about losing his friend anymore.

There was another knock at the door and Akaashi peeked her head in. "Everything's all set, you two." She smiled. "Time to get married, Kei." The blonde tensed up and checked herself one last time in the mirror before latching onto Yamaguchi's arm. They best friends smiled at each other before heading out to walk down the aisle.

 

***

 

"Bro." Kuroo sniffles.

"Bro!" Bokuto runs into Kuroo's arms and hugs the man tight. They start bawling like children, ending up on the floor and in a tangle of limbs. Bokuto's tear-stained cheeks rub against Kuroo's neck as they cling like separating would end their lives. They didn't notice Akaashi leaving the room. "I can't believe my best bro is getting married! Married! Gone!" The owlish mad pouts. "How am I going to hang out with you? You're going to be...a domesticated man." Kuroo half laughs, half sobs.

"You idiot. You told me you were going to propose to Akaashi after the wedding." Bokuto grins sheepishly. "You will be domesticated too!" Kuroo stops mid-thought, his eyes widen as he looks carefully into his friend's eyes. "We will both be domesticated men!" Bokuto roars and stands up, striking a pose. Kuroo can't stop laughing as he scrambles to stand and mirror Bokuto's stance.

But then Akaashi comes back into the room and sighs heavily when they're mid pose. "Alright, children, it's time for the ceremony." Her words seem to bring them out of their childish act and they give each other a look. Bokuto moved to give Kuroo another long hug, congratulating him on finding him the woman of his dreams. Kuroo smiled and wished him luck on his domestication. Bokuto laughed and then he left with Akaashi to go get set up. He look in the mirror one last time, fixed his bedhead as best as he could, straightened out his tie and dusted off of his suit, and smiled to himself in the mirror.

Then he was gone, leaving the room and heading to the altar.

 

***

 

"You may now kiss the bride."

 

Kuroo is all smiles at the cue as he turns to face the woman in front of him. Tsukishima smiles back up at him, waiting expectantly. There aren't a lot of people at the wedding; just close friends, Tsukishima's grandmother, and Kuroo's parents. His parents had been nervous being only twenty-two and his bride nineteen. But they trusted their son; he was a good kid. Kuroo had gotten a stable job and a house for the two of them and there was nothing stopping the couple from pursuing their dreams, together.

He lifted the veil that covered the blonde's face, smiled, and cupped her cheek gently. Bokuto was fidgeting, ready to holler as soon as they kissed. Tsukishima's face was all red; she couldn't believe she was going to kiss Kuroo so openly, in front of his parents and her grandmother. But she was ready, to get married, and to become one with the love of her life. Kuroo didn't have to lean down because of her heels, and slowly, gently pressed their lips together. The cheers and applause around them was almost deafening and Tsukishima swore she could hear Yamaguchi yelling something unintelligible. When Kuroo pulled away, he looked like the happiest man in the world, and felt like it too. But Tsukishima was the one who felt lucky, the one who felt like she had been saved from a terrible life. Kuroo had saved her, and so many times after.

Tsukishima smiled and took his hand as they walked down the aisle to the limousine that was waiting for them. Bokuto and Yamaguchi were wailing and Tsukishima wanted to console them, but Akaashi winked at her and proceeded to calm the cry babies down as their best friends left to go on their honeymoon. Tsukishima turned around briefly and blew a kiss at the freckled boy before she slid in the car, Kuroo not far behind. She grasped onto Kuroo immediately and kissed his cheek for good measure. Kuroo smiled. Neither of them had ever felt so happy in their entire lives.

 

***

 

Both of them had changed out of their clothes into something more comfortable; Tsukishima had on a casual silk dress that stopped right at her ankles and Kuroo was wearing dark slacks that he rolled up just below his knees and a low-cut deep red shirt. Hands intertwined, they walked along the secluded beach, the night breeze blowing through the blonde's hair and fluttering her dress ever so slightly. "Can you believe this, Tetsurou?" Kuroo smiles, kissing her cheek as they find a nice spot on the sand to overlook the sparkling ocean waters as the sun slowly began to dip beneath the horizon. "We got married, and yet it still all feels like a dream and I'm going to wake up alone again."

Tsukishima squeezes his hand tightly. "It's not going to happen, Kei." Kuroo tilts her head so they're facing each other. "You're going to wake up with me by your side every morning. I'll make you breakfast and serve it to you in bed and we'll have little tykes run in and say 'good morning' to you before running off again to get ready for school." Kuroo smiles and kisses her cheek again; Tsukishima blushes. It's a nice fantasy, something she can already picture in her mind.

"I guess so." Tsukishima averts her gaze momentarily, looking down at her toes wiggling in the sand. "I guess the little tykes," She pauses to giggle at the word, "will become a reality." Kuroo doesn't quite get it until Tsukishima draws their intertwined hands over to her stomach, resting there lightly. Kuroo's eyes go wide.

"You don't mean..." Tsukishima bites her lip and nods with a shy expression, wondering if she should meet his gaze. But she barely has time to think about it before his lips crash against her own and she falls back into the sand from the force of it all, grasping onto his shoulders as they kiss and the sun is almost completely beneath the horizon. Kuroo's tongue sweeps inside her mouth, tasting, savoring, making sure to run against her lips when they pull away. Tsukishima is breathless as Kuroo stares at her, and she can notice the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. "You're telling me I'm going to be a father?"

Tsukishima lets out a soft laugh and nods again. "Yes. You're going to have little kittens, Tetsu." She smiles up at him and her hands move so that they wrap around his neck. "I only pray that our children won't have terrible bedhead like you do." Kuroo laughs sheepishly at that, running a hand through his hair. He had been to many stylists but no one had been able to fix it. He had even tried cutting it once, as a child, but it still grew back up in the same direction. "But I like your hair. It's part of your charm." The blonde's fingers move again to thread through his soft hair, pulling him down closer so she could smell it. "What kind of shampoo did you use?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know; ask Akaashi. She insisted on using this special brand but I don't remember the name of it." Kuroo frowns, wishing he had. "Does it smell good?" Tsukishima hums and nods in response before she starts to press small kisses along his ear and jaw. The sensation kind of tickled so Kuroo chuckles before turning his face so their lips can meet again, slowly and sweet. Then Kuroo slides to the sand by her side, holding his head up with his hand, his other hand trailing lightly against the fabric covering her stomach. "How far along?"

"Just two months. I got the phone call from my doctor right before the ceremony." She smiles and closes her eyes, letting her hand rest against his. "We're going to be a family, Tetsurou." He laces their fingers together and she blushes.

"Yeah. I can't wait." As the sun finally slips beyond the horizon, they kiss again, tangled in each other, crying a little and smiling at the future of their small little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
